List of Weapons in Call of Duty: World War III
Here is a list of weapons availible in Call of Duty: World War III. Some old weapons come back and many new weapons are introduced. =Primary= Assault Rifles *FAMAS: The FAMAS is available in singleplayer and multiplayer. It is in the default Assault class, so it is unlocked at Level 1. It is a three round burst, but it is a powerful weapon: one burst will kill is all three shots make contact. It does not have as much recoil, and its iron sights aren't bulky. Continuous bursts make it effective at long range, and being an assault rifle makes it good at medium to quick. It has a long reload time, but using Sleight of Hand can fix this. *M4A1: The M4A1 is availible for Spec Ops and multiplayer. It is unlocked at level 4. It is fully automatic and fires faster than the AN94 and ACR but has slightly more recoil. Because of recoil it is not very effective at long range, but excels at medium to close range. The iron sights are very good, allowing the user to choose another attachment. It is often used by new players, because it is very easy to control. *Grad: The Grad is availible in only multiplayer. It is availible at level 8. It is fully automatic, but has the slowest fire rate out of all the assault rifles. It makes up for it by having low recoil, and is effective at long range, but enemies may get away ﻿ Submachine Guns *MP5K: The MPK5 is availible in single player, Spec Ops, and multiplayer. It is in the default SMG class, so it is unlocked by default. It has a high rate a fire and is great at close range. However, at medium to far the player will have difficulty as it has high recoil. It is a good weapon at the start, however as you unlock more guns you would want to change. *UMP45: The UMP45 is available in single player, Spec Ops, and multiplayer. It is unlocked at level 4, and it is a very good weapon. While not as effective at close range, it can take down targets from medium to long range. It does not have a high rate of fire, but the Pro version of Lightweight, which allows weapons to be fired faster, can be used to remedy this. It is one of the more popular guns in the game. *Skorpion: The Skorpion can be used in single player and multiplayer. It is unlocked at level 12. It has a very high rater of fire, nearly matching the MP5K's. It is highly effected at close range. It is useless at long range, and does not really work at medium range either. It has low recoil, and with rapid fire it deals the most damage per second at close range. Rapid Fire and Akimbo are often attached, making it a feared combo. *P90: The P90 is availible in single player, Spec Ops, and multiplayer. It is unlocked at Level 20. It has a high rate of fire and is effective at close and medium range. The iron sights can be seen as not very good, but a sight could fix this. It has the largest magazine out of all the SMG's, and Extended or Dual Magazines can make its ammo almost match a Light Machine Gun. A silencer also works well with the gun. *AK74u: The AK74u is avalible in single player, Spec Ops, and multiplayer. It is unlocked at Level 33. It has moderate recoil, but a grip can nearly eliminate recoil. It is one of two SMGs that can use Grenade launchers, the other being the P90. It has a fast reload time and is effective at close, medium, and kinda at far range. The iron sights are good, so a scope is not neccessary. This can allow a player to use two other attachments, such as a grip and rapid fire, which is very common. It is one of the most popular guns in the game. Light Machine Guns﻿